Quiet Bliss
by Delmire
Summary: Akihito comes home after a long day.


Akihito sighed. It had been a long day at his photo shoot and finally he had returned home. Recently he had been taking more work for fashion shoots than stakeouts and the picky models were starting to wear on even his happy outlook. But his name as a photographer was starting carry more weight and he wasn't about to turn down the extra money from these higher budget shoots, not when it gave him more breathing room in buying the groceries and going out with friends. Of course he could use the credit card he had been given by a certain golden eyed crime lord but he could earn his own keep dammit.

Throwing open the front door and shoving off his shoes, Akihito stomped into the penthouse. He could faintly hear the deep rumble of said crime lord further in. Judging from the pauses in conversation he was on the phone.

Akihito sighed again. He was beyond tired and really did not feel up to cooking tonight. Bypassing greeting his currently occupied lover, Akihito dragged himself into the kitchen. Flicking on the lights, and yanking open the fridge Akihito stared blankly inside. He continued to stare for a few minutes before shutting the door and leaning his head against the cool surface. It was too much to do anything right now. He could not even remember what he had been staring at inside there for the past few minutes. His eyes fluttered shut and Akihito let his body slump forward so that he was only being held up by the cool appliance. He heard the deep chuckle just behind him a few seconds before he felt the long arms snake around his waist.

"Hard day kitten?" Asami spoke directly by his ear and gently tugged the photographer backwards against his chest.

With a slight groan Akihito turned and buried his face into the crook of Asami's neck and managed a muffled "Yeah" in response.

A second chuckle greeted his reply although Akihito felt the deep rumble in his chest more than heard it. He snuck his arms around his lovers waist and leaned further against his hard frame. He took a deep breath, breathing in the comforting smell of cologne and dunhills and something that was just uniquely Asami. Slowly breathing out Akihito turned his head slightly and grumbled out an "I'm not cooking. I'm sure you can get us takeout or something."

Asami just hmmned in response and fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Sushi?"

"Yeah."

Pulling the blond closer and reaching around to dial a number into his phone, Asami made a call but Akihito was barely listening and only heard something about sushi plates and soon and tuned out the rest of the conversation in favour of attempting to bury himself further against his lover. Surrounded by the comforting warmth and smell of Asami, Akihito felt all the tension drain out of him and exhaustion wash over in its place. His eyes slid closed and he didn't even try to fight the tug of sleep.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Akihito became aware of the warmth against his side and soft fabric against his cheek slowly. He could feel it gently moving against him and there was a faint smell of smoke and something he couldn't quite place. He shifted slightly and realised that he wasn't actually lying down. Blinking groggily, Akihito opened his eyes and tried to focus on identifying where he was. He felt something shift around him and realised after a few seconds that it was an arm. And the warmth next to him was Asami's chest, gently moving in time with his breath. Akihito shifted back slightly so he could look up and found himself looking into the molten gold eyes of his older lover.

"Welcome back kitten. You can go back to sleep if you like otherwise the sushi is in the fridge if you are hungry."

Akihito just blinked at him taking a few seconds to process what was just said. Taking a brief look around, Akihito noticed that they were in the lounge and he was sitting on the crime lords lap, one large arm wrapped loosely around his waist and some papers, reports probably, in Asami's other hand resting against his outstretched legs. With a sigh, the blond leaned forward burrowed his face back into the crook of Asami's neck and felt Asami shift underneath him so he could snuggle the rest of his body closer as well. The arm circling his waist tightened its grip and he felt the huff of Asami's breath ruffle through his blond hair.

Akihito let his eyes drift shut again, content after his long day to be curled up in his lovers arms like the kitten he is often called. As much he grumbles and fights against Asami normally, he knows in these moments of quiet bliss just how deeply he is loved.


End file.
